This invention pertains to hand tools used to bend rod-like articles such as insulation-sheathed electrical wire. Such wire is bent, with one or more relatively sharp bends, when it is laid in circuit-breaker boxes or enclosures, in junction boxes or enclosures, and in many other types of electrical apparatus and enclosures. An objective of the invention is to provide improvements in hand tools for bending electrical wire into bends of the desired angles, especially in electrical boxes or other enclosures where space is fairly restricted. The tools of the invention use, as pressure points for the bending operation, three posts which fit into relatively confined spaces and rearwardly offset, torque-applying handles which remain outside the post-occupied, confined spaces.